The Bet of Love
by Things I Can't
Summary: Clary's new to Alicante High. She immediately catches a certain golden boys eye. She challenges him in a way no one else ever has, and Jace loves new challenges. Alec and Jace decide to play a little game. A bet of love. Sebastian who despises Jace, decides to join the little game deciding to steal what belongs to Jace. But Clary refuses to be played. In the end who will win?
1. Let's Bet

**JPOV**

I woke up to the scream of bloody murder from Isabelle. As usual we overslept. I turned in bed and saw my clock read 7:40. I guess I better get dressed school starts in 20 minutes. I climbed into the shower with boiling hot water. The heat of the water always seemed to calm me down. I felt the tense muscles on my back loosen immediately after the water washed over it. I turned the water off and got a white towel and put it around my waist. I walked out the bathroom and slammed into someone. Isabelle. Of course who else has the rudeness to barge into someone's room like that?

"What do you want, Izzy? Or did you just want to stare at my gorgeous body while I'm half-naked." I gave her my signature smirk. Which I might add has been known to melt girl's hearts. And a few guy's. But all I got from Isabelle was a scowl.

"In your dreams, Jace. I just came to bring you your clothes for school."

"I don't need your help to choose my clothes anything looks sexy when it's on this body." I said, pointing at my sexy abs. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I've seen better packs than that."

I made a face of mock hurt, and put a hand on my heart. "Wow, Isabelle that one went straight to the heart. I'm hurt."

"Get dressed. Now," she growled, and slammed the door as she left.

I looked down at my bed and the outfit she picked wasn't that bad. A white v neck shirt, a black leather jacket and dark jeans with a pair of black Chucks. But it was all part of mine and Isabelle's morning ritual annoy each other till we try to strangle each other. I got dressed and made it down stairs in record time. I found Alec downstairs waiting for him dressed in his usual faded sweater and ripped jeans and his usual bed hair. It gave him an emo look.

"Finally, dude. It's like your turning into Isabelle. You both take forever" He pointed at what I was wearing. "And you're starting to dress like her too."

"Ha ha, Alec. You're so hilarious. You just crack me up."

Alec scowled at me. "You ducking glass mole… "

"Speaking of Isabelle her she comes," I cut Alec off in the middle of his rant. "Oh beauteous Isabelle, thank thee for gracing us with your presence." I got down on my knees in front of her and kissed her hand and started making out with it slobbering my spit all over it. Isabelle snatched her hands away from me and scowled in disgusts looking at her hand. It was all just too hilarious for me I started cracking up rolling on the floor. She kicked me in the ribs. Which would have hurt if I wasn't too occupied laughing my ass off.

Alec muttered something that sounded like let's go, so I got up off the floor and went for my keys. We walked down the porch steps and walked over to the car in our driveway, my Dodge Charger, my baby. I looked at it dreamily. We all got in and headed toward Alicante High.

When we arrived it was like every other day Isabelle heading off to the loser people, she called her friends. And like always girls drooling over me. Of course. I winked at them and they turned away embarrassed that I caught them staring. When I turned to look at Isabelle she was talking to girl I've never seen before. She was short and had bright fiery red hair. And pale creamy skin. On the bridge of her nose she had freckles that looked like they were sprinkled on there weren't too many that usually distract you they just added to the cuteness factor. And when I saw her eyes they were the shade of green moss.

She had the most mesmerizing green eyes. When she turned her head toward my direction she rolled her eyes and turned to a dorky guy with glasses and laughed, and I cringed inwardly. What was that about, I thought. Most girls I look at try to do something hot like wink or something. But I'm guessing this girl isn't like most. She was a challenge, and I liked challenges.

**CPOV**

Me and my brother Jonathan had just moved to New York to live with my mom. We had grew up living with my dad in California but we missed mom and I wanted to visit Simon, my best friend. He had moved over to New York a year ago because his mom had to move because of her job. But we never let that stop our friendship, we called each other every night and would talk for hours. He would visit me in California a few times. But we missed each other too much. He was ecstatic when he found out I was moving to New York. I made sure we went to the same school Alicante High.

Simon stopped by my house in the morning so we could walk to school. "You know a friend of mine lives next door to you, Clary," Simon mentioned when we started walking down the driveway.

"Girl or guy?" I asked because I really did want to make new friends.

"Well both," Simon said.

"Well the good news is the girl is nice and is my friend Isabelle, and she has three brothers, Alec who's eighteen and a senior. And Max who's 9."

"And who's the other one?" I asked curious. Simon sounded kind of awkward talking about it.

"Uh, I rather let Isabelle talk about him." He said stuttering.

"Wow, that bad. What has he murdered anybody? Raped a girl and slit her neck afterwards?" I joked, but Simon didn't laugh. "Ok fine Simon don't tell me I'll just ask Isabelle then." He seemed happy enough with my answer so we all just kept walking.

When we got to school Simon introduced us to his friends. Isabelle, who was drop dead gorgeous, with pale skin, charcoal colored eyes, and a slim waist and willowy body. Maia who was curvy in all the right places. Raphael who had a natural honey glow to his skin with a charming smile. Magnus who was hot but glittery and way too shiny for me. And gay.

Me and Jon were introduced to all of them and we all sat at a table. Me and Isabelle started talking. "So…what advice do you think you should give me about the school?" I asked Isabelle, curiously.

"Well first, stay away from the slut club, Kaelie and Aline," she pointed at two girls a blonde with blue eyes and a dark-haired girl who looked slightly Asian. They were both dressed in skin-tight shirts and miniskirts 5 inches too short with slutty heels. "And don't try the meat surprise at lunch," we both laughed. "And stay away from him." She pointed at a guy who was winking at girls. He looked hot. Beyond hot. He was a god. He had the muscular build and perfectly tanned gold skin. Blond hair that formed a halo around his perfect angelic face. And gold eyes that matched his hair. "That's Jace, and he's worst then the hoe train. He uses girls like you and plays with you like a toy. Then he dumps you like a piece of trash. He doesn't care if he hurts girls as long as he gets what he wants. He's been around the block more than once," Isabelle stopped and considered what she said and corrected herself, "Well more than six times. He's left girls needing therapy after getting dumped by him. It's just not possible for him to have the decency to consider any girls feelings"

"How do you know so much about him?" I asked, wondering if he's done something to Isabelle to give her the right to talk about him that way.

"Cause' he's my brother," she said it like it was embarrassing to say.

"You guys don't look-alike at all."

"Well because he's my adoptive brother. He had a bad child hood and I guess it left him scarred or something cause now he can't even have a serious relationship. And believe me Clary I've seen what he's done to girls. There disposable to him. He has lasted longer wearing a pair of underwear then being with a girl. He just doesn't care about anyone just himself."

A guy walked up to us and smiled at me and at Isabelle. He looked like a nice person. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian."

Isabelle winked at me and smiled. Sebastian was very cute. Well he was hot. He had black hair that gave midnight a run for its money. His skin was a pale contrast to his skin. He was tall probably 5'10. And had a very good-looking build. He smiled a charming grin that had me swooning.

He took a step closer so he was about a foot away from me. He looked down at me. "So, What's your name?"

"Um, Clary." I said mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

"How do you like the school so far," He said leaning toward me smiling.

"It's good."

"So I guess you've met quiet a few people already." He said eyeing Simon.

"Yeah, I knew Simon from where I used to live we're best friends. And I just met Isabelle and everybody else today."

"So you and Simon are just friends right." He said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah it's not like that we're more like brother and sister."

"So you wouldn't mind going to a movie with me then?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Great, then I'll see you later than, at lunch. I'll be waiting," he winked at me and headed the other direction.

Isabelle practically skipped over to me the second Sebastian left. "Oh my god. What happened? Tell me!"

"He just asked me to go to the movies with him. No big deal."

"No big deal. Sebastian is just a freaking gorgeous guy who is practically drooling over you the second you're at school. And it's no big deal. You're crazy, Clary."

Maia walked up to both of them and whispered in their ear, "Jace, has been staring at Clary for like the last five minutes. Maybe he has a brain fart or something." All three of us started laughing and I turned toward Jace and he was staring at me. I didn't want to be the next girl to be part of his little games so I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Simon who was trying to tell me a funny joke.

**JPOV**

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and I turned around to see Stephan Herondale, my best friend besides Alec.

"Ah, I see the little red-head over there gave you the cold shoulder. I can see why your down she is one fine piece of meat. Too bad huh dude. Finally the glorious Jace Lightwood has been turned down what a shame I was starting to think no girl was immune to you. But really a little girl like that turned you down." He said turning away from me, I immediately grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back towards me.

"First of all I never said I liked her. And second who said she turned me down she hasn't met me. Once she does meet me she'll fall in love with me, JACE LIGHTWOOD. Like really look at me who can resist all of this," I said pointing at myself. "Exactly no one."

"Well you were drooling over her a few minutes ago before she turned you down and yeah who wouldn't love you with your cocky attitude, sarcasm, plus that butt ugly face. What isn't there to love" Stephan replied sarcastically.

I gave him my best drop dead look but he seemed unfazed. "Dude, I would bet you my car that you couldn't get her to date you for more than a month." Ah so he's challenging me, I thought, I never back down he should know this by now.

"Ok deal," I said, almost laughing at his surprised look.

"Wait. What?" he asked his eyes wide.

"You heard me. I'm taking on your bet. I'll give you my car if she doesn't date me for at least a month. And if she does you give me yours. Unless you back out now and admit that I'm just too damn sexy and irresistible."

"I never back down. You're on. I'll give you two months to get with your little friend over there. I have a good feeling about this little red-head though. She's different obviously and maybe she'll put you in your place finally someone will turn you down."

I turned around toward little red-head, and waved at Stephen without looking back. "In can already imagine myself driving your Mustang with the wind in my hair." I said flipping my hair around.

I could hear him laugh as I walked away. This little red-head has only been here a few minutes and I'm already after her. Even though it's just for a bet. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful. Wait what? Beautiful? When have I ever called a girl beautiful? There usually just hot or sexy but beautiful? What is this girl doing to me I don't even know her yet. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was standing right in front of the little red-head herself.

I felt like I was staring down the barrel of a gun. Why is she making me so nervous, I thought, I don't get nervous. Why would I be nervous? What is this girl doing to me? She was staring at me like I was a giant mutant rat or something worse.

Finally I broke the silence. "Hey." I said, making my voice sound deep and husky.

"Can I help you with something," she said, there was enough acid in her voice to kill an elephant.

"Yes, you can. You're the lucky winner, you get to go on a date with the one and the only...Jace Lightwood." I said, pointing at myself flexing my arms.

"Um thanks. But no thanks not interested. But I'm sure plenty of other girls are dying for the chance." She said waving her around to the girls that were staring at us intently and glaring at the red-head in front of me.

"Why not? You don't even know me." I said kind of offended.

"Well for starters I don't want to know you and why would you want to go out with me if you don't know me either. You don't even know my name." she said having a point I didn't know her name.

"And what's your name than little red?" I said giving her a new nickname.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "And my name is Clarissa, but I prefer to be called Clary."

"Humph cute name. But I'll stick little red. It's suits you your short and little with short hair. It'll be a little secret between you and me," I said winking at her.

The warning bell rang and she turned around to walk away from me. I grabbed her arm and felt a little shock passing through my body. She yanked her arm away from my arm and turned back around toward me.

"What do you want now, Goldie?" she said, irritably.

"Awe you have a cute nickname for me now too. That just proves you like me," I leered at her.

She just rolled her eyes. "My name is Jace by the way. And I wanted to see if we have any classes together so I can walk you to them."

"I can make it to my classes' just fine without your help," she said.

I just snatched her schedule from her hands, and read it. "You're so lucky now you'll have the sexiest guy in the school escort you to all your classes." I smirked and she looked like she rather have the mutant rat take her to class. She snorted. "I've seen better look-

Clary was cut off by an annoying voice I knew too well. "Hey cutie."

It was Sebastian Verlac. This dude is a total ass I hate him and he hates me. He thinks he's better than me like if that's actually even possible for anybody to be better than me. He tries to bash on me by saying I'm a man whore but like anybody believes him because he always ends up with my left overs.

"Uh hey, Sebastian," Clary said, blushing. What the hell why is she blushing. This guy is a total tool. Who the hell does he think he is making my Clary blush. Wait what? My Clary? What is wrong with me?

"What are you doing with this ass?" He asked, pointing a thumb at me.

"This ass happens to be the guy who is showing her around today so back off, douche bag." I said, putting my arm around Clary's shoulders.

"God, I'm a human being, not something either of you own. I think I get an opinion right?" we both ignored her and continued fighting.

"Well this douche happens to be going on a date with Clary," he pulled on her arm and brought her to him putting his arm around Clary's shoulder, "So apparently you need to back off."

I looked at Clary shocked and she just looked away. "What the hell, Clary? Is that true?" I said trying to keep myself from punching that smug look of Sebastian's face.

She stiffened and looked at everything but me. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Fine," I said taking her arm. "I'm still taking her to class. She has all my classes. So beat it, Verlac." I said shooting him a murderous look daring him to try to stop me.

"It's up to Clary. Clary?' he said smiling at me.

"It's ok Sebastian. I'll just go with Jace. I'll see you at lunch." She said smiling at him, he leaned closer to her and tipped her head toward him, and pecked her on the cheek.

She immediately flushed and looked at the ground. "Bye," he said, looking at me with a devilish grin as he walked down the hallway to his class.

Clary up at me looked at me. "Lead the way."

I turned the direction toward the classroom. We both walked down the hallway in silence. I just felt too angry to talk, if I did talk now I would probably blow up on her. Seriously how could she let him act like she was his, she barely knew him. I just don't get her. I try to ask her on a date and she rejects me but says yes to Sebastian this girls just a mystery.

She broke the silence snapping me out of my thoughts. "So, Jace. Why are you acting so quiet. Before Sebastian came I couldn't even get you to shut up." She said, laughing.

I gave her a barely their smile. "I don't know. I guess I just done have anything to say."

"Wow who would have thought that Jace Lightwood, would ever get stumped and run out of sarcastic remarks." I felt myself grin despite myself."

"Oh I haven't, I was just trying to be a gentle men and keep the perverted thoughts to myself. Unless you wanna hear some," I said grinning wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm ok tell me one thought that was in your head before I talked. And say the truth," she laughed. "Just try to keep it PG. I don't want my innocent mind getting tainted by your sinful mind."

"Oh, so I'm hearing little red over here is a virgin." I said laughing, but feeling a weird feeling in my stomach and a weird sense of panic and a lot of guilt. And truth be told I thought it was kind of hot she was a virgin. Once I said it she turned a deep scarlet that was very flattering on her skin it made her face have a soft glow to it.

"Don't try to change the subject, Goldie." She muttered punching my arm playfully.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my arm. "My arm will never be the same. I expect you to nurse me back to health."

"Oh, shut up will you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to want you to wear a nurse's uniform." I said, looking at her body checking her out.

She had a small waist and small hips, a small chest, and a very short frame she was about 5'2 she reached lower than my shoulder. She had curly red hair that looked really soft and when I got close enough I could smell strawberries. Seriously I'm starting to sound like a stalker. I actually know how her hair smells. Really. Why do I care. But it does smell good. I started leaning toward her to smell her head.

"Hello? Jace? What the hell are you doing?" she said looking at me, with worry in her eyes. "God Jace I thought you were going to black out or something. You were staring at me like an idiot and then you started sniffing my head. You looked seriously mental."

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled. Taking a step away from her, I looked at her and she was smirking. "What are you smiling about, little red?"

"The coolest thing happened to me now," she said with a fake excited girly voice. "The 'sexiest guy ever," she said making air quotes on sexiest, "was checking me out like a second ago. And he was sniffing me!" she said with fake excitement.

"So you finally admit I'm sexy, little red. I knew it!" I said doing a victory dance.

"Oh god, I hope you don't dance like that with girls. Because not even your sexiness can make a girl overlook those dance moves," she said grinning as we made it to class.

Oh this is going to be fun, I thought with a devilish grin.

* * *

Woo that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I made mistakes please let me know so I can correct it (: other than that please comment what you like so far thanks!


	2. Walls Around His Heart

**CPOV**

I followed Jace into the classroom five minutes late, and we were greeted by detention slips. Great, I thought, just another hour I have to spend with Jace. Jace took his seat as the teacher told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Um, my name is Clary Fray. I moved here from California. I came to live with my dad and brother. I like to draw and paint."

"Thank you, Clary, you may take your seat now." The teacher said, pointing to the only available seat. N ext to Jace

Jace smirked at me, as I took my seat. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Can't get enough of me, can you? First you have all my classes. And now you have to sit next to me too. I think this is going beyond stalking. I think this is becoming a sick obsession. But I don't blame you though, like really, look at me I would want to stalk me too." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath blowing across my face making me shiver.

"First of all I can't stand you," I whispered back harshly. "And second haven't you heard of personal space?" I asked scooting father into my seat, putting more space between us.

"I know what it is. I just choose to think it doesn't apply to me. Everybody wants me to get in their 'personal' space." He made air quotes on personal, as he started grinning at me with a devilish smile.

"You know I feel really bad for you." I said with mock concern on my face. "That head of yours can't take your ego getting bigger because one day it's going to blow up. And then there won't be anymore, Goldie," I said with fake sadness.

"Oh you don't worry your pretty little head about my sexy head. I'm Jace Wayland I will never die. God wouldn't want this world to go on without something as sexy as me gone." He said solemnly, sounding dead serious.

I burst out laughing and the class turned to look at me, I heard the teacher telling me to be quite or to leave the classroom. I tried to calm down but I couldn't every time I was almost finished laughing. I would turn around and look at Jace and burst out laughing all over again.

So I just walked out of class and leaned against the wall. I decided to just walk around for a little while. I turned a corner and bumped into someone and felt myself lose my balance. I shut my eyes and I was ready to feel myself fall to the floor but all I felt were strong arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Sebastian Verlac. His face about an inch or less away from mine.

"Sorry," I whispered, expecting him to let me go. But he didn't he held on to me. He held me tighter and leaned his face closer to mine and our lips met. It was a light brush that passed heat all through my body. He leaned into me more and deepened the kiss. He pulled away from me and smiled down at me looking into my eyes.

"Sebastian I…" I whispered.

**JPOV**

I watched Clary walk out the class looking crazy. She was laughing hysterically. It made me laugh too. She had such a beautiful laugh. Her laugh stopped once she closed the door behind her. And I felt kind of alone without her. And I felt kind of bad because she got kicked out of class for laughing at me. So I made my decision I walked after her. Ignoring the teachers protests and walked out the classroom after her.

I guess she couldn't hear me because she didn't turn back when the door closed behind me. I turned toward the direction Clary headed to. And saw something I never wanted to see. Sebastian kissing Clary. My Clary. I couldn't watch, I turned my back to them. I thought Clary and me had a connection. It felt like she was breaking down the walls around my heart, brick by brick. I can't believe she could hurt me this way. To love is to destroy, I always knew that.

I turned back around to face Clary and Sebastian. Leaving Clary and all my problems behind. Building the walls she dared to bring down back up. I turned to them with my signature Jace smirk.

"Ah, lil red you ditching class to make out with your boyfriend? Who would have though you were capable of such naughty things." I said with a wink. But i could feel myself breaking down inside.

* * *

Love all of you guys thanks for all the positive feedback (: All the comments make my day so thank you! I'll update soon!


	3. The Real Him

CPOV

"Sebastian I…" I whispered.

"Ahhh, little red. Ditching class to be with your boy friend? Wow, who would have thought you were capable of such naughty things."I turned to see Jace winking at me.

"He's n-not my boy-friend," I said stuttering, feeling my face blush scarlet.

"Oh, so you just make out with random guys? That sounds kind of desperate, little red. I think you can do better than that." Jace said smirking, with mock concern. I flushed red but this time in anger.

"You know what, Jace? Fuck you! And leave me the hell alone from now on. You're such an asshat!" I yelled at him.

I felt momentarily guilty because I saw a flash of hurt cross his face, but it was gone as fast as it got there and he went back to his smirk. "Asshat? What in the Angel is an asshat?"

"You," was my simple answer.

Sebastian turned from standing behind me and staring at me and Jace fighting, to stand in front of me.

"Back off, Jace," Sebastian sneered at Jace. "Jealous that Clary chose me and not you?"

I was confused at this. What in the hell is Sebastian talking about? I didn't choose him, and I'm pretty sure Jace doesn't like me that way. He probably just likes making me uncomfortable with all his flirting. "Sebastian me and Jace are just friends. Well-not even friends. We're just people who like annoying the hell out of each other." I said turning to him.

Sebastian ignored me and continued to yell at Jace. "You're a freakin' ass, Jace. You're a man whore. If you can even call yourself a man. But you still actually thought you had a chance with Clary? In your dreams."

Clary's anger flared toward Sebastian. How could he say all those mean things to Jace? He hasn't really been that bad. And he has been pretty nice to me beside that asshatyness. And Sebastian well what can I say? I barely know the guy and so far all I know is he likes me and doesn't like Jace. Well actually from the looks of it he hates Jace. I felt a weird protective feeling come over me and I felt I needed to stand up for Jace from this jack ass.

"You know what, Sebastian?" I walked closer to him poking his chest with my finger, my face full of fury. "I would a hundred times more prefer to be with an asshat like Jace than and asshole like you. And if you don't want to get your ass kicked, I suggest you don't ever kiss me again," I snarled. I could hear Jace's low laughter from behind me. I saw him smirking at me but his eyes held a hint of respect and gratitude and something else I couldn't identify.

"Wow, red. That'll probably take him down a notch. That was a major blow to his ego." Jace said grinning at Sebastian's shocked face.

"Yeah, yeah Jace," I said, grabbing his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity pass through me. I resisted the urge to pull away and pulled him down the hallway ignoring Sebastian calling after me completely.

"Clary! I'm really sorry. Please forgive me!" I waved goodbye without turning to look back at him. I could still feel Jace chuckling beside me.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked, sounding amused.

"I have no idea," I said blushing, feeling like an idiot. I loosened my grip on his hand ready to let go.

But his hand tightened around mine and he led me down another hallway.

"Well I know exactly where we can go," he said with a secretive smile.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," I said, but I couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face.

JPOV

Clary looked so bad ass and weirdly seriously hot, yelling at Sebastian. She was really pissed her face was almost as red as her hair and she had her hand on her small but sexy hips.

"..get your ass kicked I suggest you don't ever kiss me again." She yelled. Sebastian just stood there staring at her like an idiot. I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Wow red. That'll take him down a notch. That was a major blow to his ego." I said, laughing at Sebastian's face. He looked so angry it looked like he might murder me. I just shrugged my shoulders in mock apology and made a face that said, What can you do about it?

"Yeah, yeah Jace," she said.

Clary walked toward me and took my hand in her small fragile one. I felt warmth spread all through me. I felt her tense and I tried not to look affected by her touch. She couldn't know that a simple gesture like holding my hand could do all of this to me, just because she was doing it. It would make me seem vulnerable, and capable of getting hurt.

Clary started pulling me toward the opposite direction of Sebastian. I could hear him calling her, begging her to forgive him. He sounded so pathetic I just had to laugh all over again.

I started wondering where we were going. Clary probably didn't even know where she was taking us. She has no idea where everything is at this school. I tried not to laugh as I asked her. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I have no idea," she paused, looking around blushing a deep scarlet. She looked so beautiful that way. I wanted to run my finger along her cheek and kiss her soft pink lips.

She started to let go of my hand but I held on tighter. "Well I know exactly where we can go," I said smiling. I wanted to take her to the only place at this school where I felt like I can be myself and just think about everything. Including her. Who am I kidding, to think just about her. I could be just me. Just Jace not the messed up Jace. Not the broken Jace. Maybe I could be a Jace, that maybe, just maybe could be good enough to be hers.

SBOV (Sebastian)

How dare she talk to me like that? This isn't even about Jace anymore. This is about myself respect. She humiliated me in front of my worst enemy. Just to defend him. She was going to pay for this. I will break her heart until there's no more fixing. And ill ruin Jace's life on my way too. Clary will regret the day she ever chose Jace over me Sebastian Verlac. I walked back down the hall planning exactly what I was going to do next.

* * *

Jace: First of all why am i the golden _boy? _I'm a man!

Clary: Oh seriously _shut up_ Jace

Magnus: Yeah Jace stop complaining at least _your_ in the story my magnificent self hasn't even talked!

**A/N **Well guys I absolutely promise I'll update soon (: keep commenting and I'll update faster! love you guys!

Jace: You heard the girl people! If you want to see my _sexy_ self again review! You _know you wanna_ *winks*


	4. The Greenhouse

**Clary's point of view**

Jace dragged me behind him as we ran across school. Apparently he had a surprise for me. Honestly I didn't like surprises, but seeing Jace so excited. Seeing that glint of happiness and excitement in his eyes kind of made me excited too. All day today I haven't seen Jace show emotions like this, _real_ emotions. He seemed different. That smile playing across his lips, that playfully excited glint in his eyes . . .it seemed so different. I was so curious at this point to see where we were going. I was starting to lose my patience.

"Jace," I said whining a bit. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Red," Jace said chuckling. "I don't think it can be a _surprise_ if you _know_ what it is."

I pouted. "Well I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going!" I said standing my ground refusing to move.

Jace pulled on my arm. "C'mon Red stop being so damn stubborn."

"Dammit Jace why cant you just tell me! And by the Angel my names _not_ Red! It's Clary!" I yelled getting pissed. "And who knows for all I know you could be a murderer trying to kill me and chop me to pieces and throw me in a dumpster!" I said letting my rant go on and on.

"Of course not," he said sounding offended, but I could still see that playful glint in his honey colored eyes. "Your lack of faith in me hurts," he said putting a head up to cover his 'wounded' heart.

"How am I supposed to have faith in you if I just met you today!" I said, even though somehow for some strange reason I did trust him. I felt so close to him at moments like if I could understand him better than anybody else. But this is Jace we're talking about, so I shook off the feeling and continued on, "And we didn't exactly get off to a good start." I made a face at him finishing off my speech.

"Oh c'mon just trust me this once. I promise you won't regret it, Red." He pleaded to me with big golden eyes. He looked strangely vulnerable and oh so innocent. It stirred up a weird feeling deep inside me I kind of, almost wanted to kiss him. Almost.

"I trust you, Goldie." I said my voice wavering a bit with each word. His face lit up with a smile. Not one of his usual cocky smirks but a nice genuine smile.

"Good, now close your eyes." I closed my eyes, and felt one of his hands wrap around mine, his other hand came up to cover my eyes. "Why are you covering my eyes, Jace? Dont _you_ trust _me?_" I asked with mock hurt.

I felt him chuckle behind me, his chest pressed up against my back. I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck. His lips brushed up against my ear. "I do," he whispered, the heat from his touch making me shiver. I prayed to God he didn't notice. But of course, he did. Jace never missed anything.

I felt him pull away and heard his low chuckle full of amusement but all he said was, "I trust you. But just in case, Red." I could already imagine the grin on is face. I felt his eyes come back to my face covering my eyes.

He held me close to his body, making sure I didn't fall. After a bit more walking we stopped. I heard a door slide open.

The rush of earthy air overwhelmed my senses. It smelled of dirt and flowers the air seemed to have a clean, fresh feeling. I felt Jace let go of my hand and pull his hand away from my eyes. Still I kept them tightly shut.

"Red. You can open your eyes," Jace said softly, almost tenderly. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jace. He looked so beautiful. A ray of sunlight creeped in through the roofs open window. His features seemed even more defined, almost god like. His hair looked like a glowing halo crowning his beautiful face. His eyes seemed to mesmerize me, their color such an intense gold. My fingers itched to draw him.

It took everything I had to look away from him. I finally looked around and realized we were in a green house. Windows on the roof letting in streams of sunlight. All the flowers and plants seemed to be in some weird arrangement. There were explosions of vibrant, beautiful colors everywhere. It almost seemed magical.

I looked up to see Jace looking right at me his eyes expectant. "What is this place?" I asked looking around in admiration.

"It used to be a classroom about two years ago. But let's just say the teacher became a bit . . . unhinged. Like jumping off the gyms roof mental," he joked. "And well they decided to just cut the class. So nobody comes here anymore. So when I want to be alone, or just want some time to think I come here."

I felt a jolt of excitement and fear of just the thought of being here alone with Jace. Jace. . . Well Jace really isn't a predictable person. So anything could happen . . .

* * *

Keep commenting guys! You guys make my day (: I'll make sure to update soon. love you guys!


	5. And Now It All Begins

**A/N well sorry for the late upload but thanks to everybody who comments (: it really motivates me to upload faster so thankyou! And well this chapter might seem a bit rushed? I dont want to rush Clary and Jace's relationship but I'm just trying to get the story started to all the good stuff (; Don't worry even more drama to come! And the song I use in this Chapter is Collide by Howie Day. And please keep commenting it really makes my day! So here you guys go enjoy!(: **

* * *

All it took was one look from Jace and I'd go crazy, before I could embarrass myself I turned to look away, trying to avoid Jace's heavy gaze on me. I spotted a guitar leaning against the wall. I walked towards it feeling Jace's eyes on me the whole time. "Who's guitar is this?" I asked playing a few strings.

"Mine," Jace said, walking towards me with a weird look on his face.

I handed him his guitar hastily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your stuff."

"It's cool, Red. Don't freak out, it's just a guitar." He said smiling, a smile that showed an endearingly chipped tooth. He looked happier here. He seemed free to be himself.

"Ok. So you play guitar, I suppose right?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"You suppose right," he said with a chuckle. "I play piano too," he said with a tinge of superiority to his voice now.

"Do you sing?" I asked curiously. Jace with his rock star good looks, could certainly be mistaken for new Justin Bieber. The idea of Jace with Bieber hair made me stifle a laugh.

His usual Jace smile, turned into a mischievous one. "A little bit. I'm not very good at it though." He said surprising. I thought Jace was good at everything. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. He actually seems like a pretty decent guy, sort of sweet. Well when he wants to be.

"Clary? Red? Hello!" Jace was calling out at me waving his hand in my face. A playful annoyed expression on his beautiful face.

"What?" I asked unkindly.

"You were drooling," he said with a smirk.

"Was not!" I said, but wiped my hand across my lip anyway, to find, NO drool.

"Don't worry you're not the first person who I've caught drooling over all of this sexiness. I know it's a lot to take in. But I think this is turning into a sick obsession. And it's becoming embarrassing." He said in a mimicking voice. His golden eyes glittering with amusement.

"How do we always end up talking about how sexy you are?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm awesome, and everybody loves talking about awesome things." He said in a voice that made it seem like he was talking to a child.

"Actually you're just an asshat."

"Ok, let's make a compromise? I'm the awesomest asshat on the planet. Agreed?"

"Fine, as long as it says you're an asshat," I say grinning.

Jace picked up his guitar from where he left it, and played a few random chords. "You know to play?" He asked looking up at me from his guitar.

"Nope. I don't play anything," I say sheepishly.

He smirked at my response, with that annoying superiority again. "Do you want me to teach you?" he asked, grinning. I stared at him and looked for any trace of humor in his face but found none. He was actually asking me sincerely.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said, nervous that I might end up breaking the guitar or mortifyingly worse breaking myself. And trust me there was a big chance of both happening.

"Ok, then let's get started," he walked over to me and handed the guitar over to me. I held it carefully making sure I didn't slip out of my already sweaty hands.

Jace moved behind me, his arms around encircled me, pressing my back against his chest his head resting right above my shoulder. His hands gently laid over mine taking hold of the guitar. I pulled away, pulling out of his embrace. I turned to see his puzzled expression. "No," I said firmly. I smiled at his confused expression and continued, "No as in I want to hear you play, before you even start teaching me stuff. Just to make sure you know? Cause, you might honestly suck." He smiled at what I said and his face went back to being serious.

"Have a song you want play?" he asked, his voice deeper almost husky. He sounded maybe it was just imagination but he sounded nervous.

I thought about it for jus a second. "I want you to play a song that shows me how you're feeling. Right now." I said with a big smile on my face proud of my idea. I just desperately wanted to see some emotion in Jace. Not just that cold stoic guy, who finds everything infinitely amusing. The guy everybody thinks Jace is.

"What I'm feeling right now? At this moment?" He said carefully. I nodded my head, he shook his hair out of his face and thought for a second. He strummed a few chords and I could barely hear his voice as he whispered almost to himself, "Here goes nothing."

The few chords he strung turned to a beautiful melody that I immediately recognized.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You and I collide, was all that rang in my ears as Jace finished. His voice whispering it, his beautiful honey colored eyes staring into mine as every word came out of his mouth. Jace drew himself away from me and laid the guitar down. He sat down on the floor and looked up at me. "Come here," he said softly, looking at me with a soft expression.

I sat down next to him crossing my legs. Jace reached down for my hands and held them both in one of his hands. "Clary, I really like you. Even now, just knowing each other for a day," he said, quietly. "I know being around you I'm different, you make me _feel _different. In the best way possible. I didn't know what to say my stomach was in knots and every thought in my head was all jumbled up. But I didn't even get a chance to respond because Jace's head fell as he closed his eyes, and he gave a sigh.

He stayed that way for so long, his eyes still tightly shut. "Jace?" I whispered, my voice sounding harsh in the absolute silence.

Jace lifted up his head slowly. He shook his head slowly as to wake up from a dream. His eyes slowly opened, gold looking straight into my eyes. When those flaming amber eyes met mine, I felt the world slow and stop. Everything seemed to have slipped away, just Jace and I.

He reached up to cradle my face between his palms. He held me so gently as if I were something precious that would break or shatter with just a single touch.

"You're so beautiful," he murmered as if he were talking to himself. He moved closer to me, pulling my face gently closer to his. His golden eyes traveling up and down my face, lingering on my lips slightly.

"Clary," he breathed, his face centimeters from mine. His breath fanning over my face making me dizzy with its sweet scent.

"Jace." I whispered, closing my eyes. My chin tilted up in expectation. Finally, after what felt like the longest time. His lips brushed mine lightly, a touch so soft it felt the brush of a feather. Where his lips met mine I felt a warm tingling sensation. But before he could deepen the kiss a high pitched shreik came from the door.

My eyes flew open and I sprang away from Jace, stumbling almost falling flat on my back.

"What the fuck Jace?" Someone squealed loudly from the other side of the room. "Who is this skank?"

I quickly got off the ground, leaving Jace staring after me dazed. I turned to see Aline. Of course, it just had to be her. Why am I not surprised? I turned to face an angry hoe pretty much snarling at me.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Aline yelled, taking a step toward me. "What the fuck do you think your doing here with _my boyfriend_?" I felt something crack inside me at the word boyfriend. _Aline and Jace_. My head couldn't wrap around the idea of Jace and Aline being together.

Jace abruptly stood as if snapped out of his daze when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. "I am _not_ your-" Jace started but didn't get to finish because I cut im off.

"Um, I'm Clary." I said answering Aline's question. "And I was just_ leaving_. It was nice to meet you Jace's girlfriend." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the greenhouse. I heard Jace call my name, and footsteps walking toward me. So I ran.


	6. What's Broken

Everything was a clouded blur, my eyes stinging with the heavy tears I had held back in the greenhouse. My legs finally gave out beneath me and I stopped running my body sliding down the wall lined with lockers.

I turned half expecting to see Jace behind me, but he wasn't. Of course he wasn't. He was probably with his _girlfriend_ laughing at how stupid and gullible I am, to even believe for a second he wasn't the ass hole everybody knew he was.

His _girlfriend_.

I cursed myself for even caring if he had one or not. Isabelle had warned me but of course I didn't listen and I fell into his little game.

I checked the time on my cell phone, I had three minutes till my next class. I really don't think I can handle seeing Jace again. I think I should just take the rest of the day off.

I leaned forward and shrugged my back pack strap up my shoulder and started walking down the hallway leading to the main exit. Pushing the door open a gust of wind blew in blowing my hair around my face as I stepped out.

I guess I'll just have to walk home today, I can use the walk and the fresh air anyway. I took a deep breath and started walking toward the sidewalk.

I looked down the street and saw a familiar figure looking straight at me. Sebastian waved me over with a smile on his handsome face. I immediately felt guilty for what I had told him about Jace, when in the end Sebastian was right. I was just happy to see Sebastian wasn't angry with me over it and didn't seem to hold a grudge.

Once I reached him then I realized what he was leaning on. A black shiny car. An _expensive_ black shiny car.

"Where are you heading?" Sebastian said pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see him smiling brightly at me his arms crossed over his chest.

I paused for a second thinking of something to say, "Ah-Well I'm just heading home." I gave him a small smile.

"Want a ride?" he asked in a pleasant, friendly tone.

"No, but thanks anyway. Maybe some other time?" I watched as a look of concern came over his features. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Of course I am. Why'd you ask?" My voice wavering as I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Because when girls run out of school buildings in tears it usually means there's something wrong. Can you please tell me what has you upset?" He said looking up at me through his long dark lashes, concern filling his eyes.

I immediately felt myself melt with the genuine concern in his voice, his words coming out so sweet. "I'm fine now. Don't worry about it, it was nothing honestly," I say giving him a small, but real, smile.

His eyes shined with happiness at my answer and his pink lips curved into a beautiful smile. He really was a work of art, I'd love to draw him. While Jace would be all gold and white, I'd draw Sebastian all black with shades of grey with just splashes of pink for his loud ringing of a school bell in the distance snapped me out of my reverie. It was already time for my next class and I realized I should be on my way home already.

I gave Sebastian a final smile, "Well Sebastian it was really nice talking to you again, but I really should already be on my way home. I'll see you on Monday." I give him a small wave and turn to walk down the side-walk and head home. When his hand wrapped around my arm pulling me back.

"Wait Clary. Just let me drive you home please? I don't want you walking around by yourself," his eyes pleading with me and I gave in of course.

"Sure Sebastian thanks," I smiled once again feeling in a way better mood.

He smiled and opened the door for me. I slid in and of course hit my head in the process startled by a yell. I looked up and saw Jace coming out the school building his eyes focused on me, then focusing on Sebastian. His jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed as he walked even faster in our direction.

I quickly got in the car, "Sebastian let's get out of here quickly please." Sebastian nodded quickly and closed my door going around to the driver's side. He climbed and quickly got the car started as I buckled up.

"Wait Red! You can't leave with him! Hold on, please let me explain! Just get out the car please!" Jace pleaded his voice closer. I looked to the back of the car and Jace was making his way to the passenger's side were I sat. His fists slamming against the window.

"Jace just let her be already!" Sebastian yelled and pressed on the gas, the engine roaring to life.

Jace was staring into my eyes, his pleading with me. But no, I won't and can't put myself through any more pain. I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. "Open the damn door you bloody prick!" Jace's face was blazing with anger. His voice menacing.

I looked at Jace and gave him a sad smile. "Sebastian, take me home please," I said quietly my voice just above a whisper. Jace locked gazes with me and he mouthed one word, "Please."

"Don't go. Don't leave me please Clary," His voice hoarse. His breathing ragged his golden eyes seemed to lose their beautiful light with each word he spoke. I shook my head and looked away.

It was too late Sebastian's car sped away leaving Jace behind. I looked back once more and Jace's beautiful face was looking toward the floor. His arms slack against his body. And for a second I thought I saw the defeated, broken boy he hid so well.

* * *

**A/N **Well guys it really hurts ending this chapter like this. But I promise things will get better (: And if you enjoyed it let me know and if you think there's things i should change or you have ideas just leave a comment (: They always make my day! I'll update soon love you guys!


	7. Pretending

**JPOV**

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath dropping my gaze to the ground trying _and trying_ to figure out how to fix this. This was all just so fucked up already. She just needed to let me explain. I _have _to make her understand. My mind reeled with the possibilities of what Sebastian and Red could be doing now. He was an opportunist always swooping in when I fucked up. Right about now he must be filling her head with so much bullshit about me.

I shouldn't have let her go. I should've made her listen but by the angel she was so damn stubborn. Now she's gone with Sebastian and I'm here alone.

Everything was going so perfect. I was so close to kissing her. _So bloody close._ Of course Aline had to come in and do what she does best, make everything go to hell. Yeah we had a thing, but it was a long time ago. And from the start I told her it didn't mean anything, no feelings _just fun_. That's how it's always been for me when it came to girls. No feelings just fun.

I cursed myself for caring about Clary leaving. I don't care. I _can't_ care. I can't believe that for a second I actually started to care for, maybe even _like_ Red. "Fuck that," I muttered under my breath as I headed back into the school building. I was_ done_ playing nice this was all about the chase, and winning and that's _exactly_ what I plan on doing.

I walked down the hallway hearing people call out my name trying to get my attention, girls waving and smiling, and not getting so much as a wave from me. I wasn't in the mood to act like 'Mr Popular' right now.

Finally at the end of the hallway I spotted what I was looking for. My ticket to Clary, _oh this was going to be fun. _He was leaning against the locker next to Isabelle's, his eyes on her dreamily. I rolled my eyes, _oh by the Angel_.

Once I stood in front of him he noticed me, his black eyes meeting my gold ones. "Hey man," I said smirking thinking of the possibilities this little _friendship_ could get me. _Little Red can't get rid of me that easily._

**CPOV**

The car was silent as Sebastian and I drove. My mind was spinning from all this drama in _one day_. Worst first day in history I think. I bit my lip looking over at Sebastian his eyes looking ahead at the road. No emotion on his face whatsoever.

I cleared my throat, the noise sounding extremely loud, in the small silent space. "Sebastian are you angry with me?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me confused and then focused back on the road, "Of course not Clary, never. But I am angry at Jace, whether you tell me or not, I know he did something to you. And it bothers me but I can't do anything about it except be here for you when he hurts you like now."

His words left me shocked, he actually cared? And he planned on being here for me? I smiled feeling my eyes get watery. Sebastian turned to me panicked, "Are you crying?" he groaned. "What did i do wrong now? I'm so sorry."

"No, no you didn't say anything wrong, I'm just being a little wuss right now," I laughed at myself a smile forming on his lips. "That was just so sweet and I don't know I didn't expect you to care about me like that." I say a big smile forming on my face.

He gave a husky laugh his eyes shining, "Well I do trust me on that. Maybe a little too much, but I don't mind liking you so much. You're pretty amazing." He lifted his gaze from the road to look me in the eye, his smile taking my breath away. My stomach in knots over his words, my heart beating a mile per minute. He though i was amazing. And he liked me, _too much_. Oh he was so sweet.

"Well I like you too Sebastian," My voice sounding small. He gave me a smile and soon pulled into my drive way. He turned the ignition off and turned to face me.

I unbuckled my seat belt grabbing all my stuff, "Well Sebastian thank you for everything. I really had fun talking to you, highlight of my day actually." I said giving him a playful smile, "I'll see you Monday." I gave him one last smile and turned to open the door my hand on the handle when Sebastian's hand came over my shoulder holding me in place, "Wait Clary."

I turned to him our faces just inches apart my breath quickened as I pulled back slowly he sighed and continued, "I just wanted to tell you if you wanted to come over to my house later I'm having a party, you know to kick off the year. But it's okay if you're busy I just wanted to ask," he says with a small, shy smile.

I hesitated, not knowing if I really want to run into Aline or Jace at the party. But I really want to hang out with Sebastian more. I sighed and gave in with a smile, "Yeah, I'd love to go Sebastian."

His smile pretty much glowed, "Great! Let me just get your number and I'll text you my address."

I quickly gave him my number as he typed into his phone he sent me a text and soon I felt my phone vibrate. "Great." I smiled, "I've got your number now. Thanks for everything Sebastian. I'll see you later." He surprised me and quickly leaned over to give me a brief, but tight hug.

"Later, Clary." He called after me as I climbed out of his car. I climbed the last steps up to the door and turned on the threshold giving Sebastian a final wave as he drove off. I smiled to myself as I opened the door, walking in to the living room. I sighed dropping everything on the floor and walking to the couch kicking off my shoes plopping down switching the t.v on.

_Well today was eventful._

**SBOV**

I drove off a wicked grin on my face. Oh Clary was so gullible. She ate into my act so easily. Oh god like I'd ever have feelings for her. But my little act was working perfectly. Soon she'd be mine and I'd finally have something Jace wants.

_I'd be better than him_.

But oh Clary was going to pay too. I wasn't easily going to forgive that bitch for taking Jace's side earlier. My grip tightened on the steering wheel, my eyes clouding over with rage. I had to make her pay. I'd make both of them pay. I'd ruin Jace and break Clary's heart in the process. _Oh this was going to be a fun year._

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry I know this isn't very long, but I wanted to update as soon as possible (: Hope you all like it? Thanks for all the reviews so far! You're all amazing thank you! And I'm super excited the party is going to be in next chapter woo! Who else is excited? (: Well please review I promise I'll update either later today or tommorow! THANKS FOR READING_


	8. What Is To Come

**A/N **_Well hello there guys! Thanks if you're reading this I really appreciate it. Well first I want to apologize because I did NOT include the party in this chapter but it will for sure be in the next chapter. BUT I did put some Jon/Clary brother/sister cute moment because someone requested it, hope you like it! (: And SECOND I want to start dedicating each chapter to a reader so if you comment I just might pick you! That's all, hope you like this chapter! Please comment it really means so much to me hearing how much you guys like the story (: I promise I'll update soon! love you guys!_

* * *

"Clare Bear!" Jonathan yelled once he walked through the door spotting Clary sprawled all over the couch her mouth hanging open. He chuckled watching his little sister drool. He opened his bag and pulled out his Gold Fish crackers and walked over to her placing one in her mouth. Immediately her eyes flew open, spluttering and choking as Jonathan laughed his ass off.

"Jonathan you dick! I could've died!" Clary yelled. But immediately busted into giggles with Jon.

Jonathan went over and hugged Clary rubbing the top of her head. "Well that's what you get you goof ball. You left early today and didn't answer my calls! I was waiting for you after school and you were a no-show until Jace told me you left." At the mention of Jace Clary immediately stiffened but said nothing. "You had me worried sick Clare Bear!" Jonathan frowned and immediately Clary felt bad and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry Jon. I just fell asleep and didn't hear my phone. I'm fine," she said against his chest.

He pulled her away holding her at arm's length leaning down to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You know I worry about you Clary."

Clary smiled for his benefit, "Of course I'm okay Jon, don't worry about me so much. You're going to start getting grey hairs soon if you do," Clary said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"My hairs so pale like any body would notice," he grumbled rolling his eyes at her.

Clary giggled walking over to the kitchen counter searching for a snack, her thoughts still distracted by the thought of what Jace had said to her brother. _Had he told him everything? No. I don't think so if he had Jonathan wouldn't be so calm now._

"So Jon what are you going to be doing today?" Clary asked her brother as she made sandwiches for them both.

He lifted his gaze from the tv sitting up on the couch, "Nothing really, was kind of thinking of going to some party Isabelle told me about. Why what's up?"

"What party did Isabelle tell you about? Because I was invited to one too actually." Clary asked hoping they were talking about the same party so she wouldn't have to go alone.

"She said it's at some guy named Sebastian's house? You know him?" Jon asked suspiciously. _Clary shouldn't be talking to guys already god dammit it was just their first day_. He groaned at the thought of throwing guys off his sister all year.

"Yeah that's him, well the guy's party I was invited to I mean. And yes I do know him, Jonathan. Why?" Clary said tersely.

"Because Clarissa, you're too young to be talking to guys especially _two guys_ on just your first day," Jonathan growled. Clary's eyes widened at his words. "_What do you mean two guys_?" Clary demanded loudly, dropping the sandwiches on the living room table standing in front of Jon, hands bawled against her hips.

"You heard me Clary, Jace told me about how you were all over him. And yeah I get it it's okay to have a crush on him and all but Clary please he's my friend now and just try to keep your distance from him when he's around the house okay?" Jonathan said his voice gentle trying not to hurt Clary's feelings.

Clary's eyes blazed with fury, she was angry at Jace for lying. And angry at her damn brother for believing all that bullshit. "That's not true Jonathan! You should know I'm not like that! And by the angel what do you mean when he's around the house?" She yelled, "He's never coming over here!"

Jon looked at Clary calm as always, and sighed. "Clary he's coming over later with Isabelle and Alec. We're all going to the party as a group."

"The hell I'm going with him! I rather go ahead by myself and meet you guys there." Clary said stubbornly sitting on the couch.

Jonathan reached over to hold Clary's hand, "Clare Bear please do this for me. I made friends, and you might not like him but please play nice. For me." He said pleading with her, his black eyes going soft.

She sighed and looked down at their interlocked hands and squeezed his. "Fine Jon, but just because I know you want to make friends and have fun this year. I'll go with you guys_ but_ I can't promise I won't strangle Jace by the end of the night, just saying." Jon gave a loud chuckle and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Thanks Clare this means a lot to me," he said smiling getting up off the couch.

Clary looked at him strangely, "Where are you going?"

"I have to start getting dressed Clary, _I have got to look fab-u-lous_," Jonathan said strutting up the stairs batting his eye lashes at Clary making a pouty face. Clary busted into a fit of giggles as he strutted away hands on his hips.

* * *

Jace stood in his room standing shirtless only in jeans that hung loosely against his hips. His eyes were on the floor length mirror looking at himself wondering what he should wear. He sighed, "Fuck it." He grumbled as he grabbed a white vneck and threw on a black leather jacket deciding to wear his typical outfit.

He ran his fingers through his blond curls and grabbed his phone from his night stand walking out of his room slamming the door, taking the stairs two at a time heading toward the kitchen to wait for Isabelle and Alec.

"Alec!" he heard a girly shriek. Jace immediately shot off the chair and ran to Isabelle's room.

Bursting through the door Jace yelled, "By the Angel what is going on in here?"

Isabelle was on the floor wailing in pain. "Jace, I think I'm dying," she whispered.

"What? What the hell is going on Izzy?" Jace asked confused, worry in his eyes as he knelt down next his sister.

Isabelle kept whispering something over and over again, all Jace could catch was Alec's name. "Alec? What about Alec?"

"I need him-now. I hurts so bad." She held her stomach and rocked back and forth on the floor. She kept whispering one word over and over again. "Cramps, Cramps, Cramps."

Jace immediately got up, "What the hell Izzy? By the Angel what do you mean _cramps_?"

In that moment Alec bursted through the door 5 chocolate bars in hand. "Hear you go Izzy I went as fast I could."

"You're on your bloody _period_ Isabelle? _That is what this is all about_?" Jace said disbelieving. Watching Isabelle shoot up off the floor snatching the chocolate from Alec's hands immediately scarfing it down. Alec immediately looked disgusted, "Jace _please_ don't say bloody right now."

"Yes, this is about my _bloody period_!" Isabelle said laying down on her bed. "How would you feel if your _man junk_ had blood oozing out of it every time you sneezed huh?"

Jace looked disgusted, "Isabelle shut up already you drama queen. Are you ready to head to Jon's house yet or not?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sat up strapping on her heels. "Yeah im ready," She grumbled .

Jace turned to Alec who stood in the doorway, "And you? You're ready?" Jace said looking Alec up and down, when Alec simply nodded.

"I see you're staying true to yourself and sticking with the ripped sweater faded jeans hobo look eh?" Jace smirked.

Alec scowled, "And I see _you're_ staying true to _yourself _and sticking to the leather jacket dick head look right?".

Jace let out a chuckle. "By dick head you mean _ruggedly handsome_? Then yes I am indeed."

Isabelle puffed her cheeks making an exasperated noise, "Oh c'mon girls everyone out of my room. We have a party to get to!"

Jace looked back at her as they walked down the stairs, "We're stopping at Jonathan's house remember?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I know, I know we're going to go pick up your _girlfriend_ Clary," she smirked wiggling her eye brows suggestively.

Jace's eyes narrowed at her and Alec let out a laugh as they walked out the door closing it behind them heading to Jace's car. "She's not my girlfriend," Jace said at the same time Alec said , "She's not his girlfriend."

"Sure, Sure boys anything you say." Isabelle said sliding into the car after Jace and Alec. Soon they were on their way to Clary's house with a loud Isabelle singing along to _any_ song that came on the radio, causing a very annoyed Jace and amused Alec.

* * *

Clary slipped on the small black dress her mom had bought her for Christmas last year, immediately feeling uncomfortable with how much of her legs it left uncovered. She decided to just wear a jacket over it so she'd feel a tiny bit less exposed. She slipped on her boots, startled by her phones loud vibrating.

She reached for it seeing she had received a new text message.

_Hey Clary! Can't wait to see you tonight -Seb x_

She smiled to herself.

_Can't wait to get there! See you soon! -Clary xoxo_

She slid on her boots and stood up heading down stairs slipping her phone into her jackets pocket. She walked into the kitchen seeing Jonathan standing by the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

His eyes widened when he saw her and he choked mid chew. His face turning beet red his eyes bulging. "What. The. _Hell_. Are you wearing Clarissa?" he demanded, when he finally caught his breath.

Clary looked at him innocently, "This? It's just a Christmas gift mom gave me. Just decided to wear it tonight ya know?" She said smiling at him watching him get even more pissed.

"Go back to your room right now and get changed into something decent Clarissa!" Jonathan demanded just as the doorbell rang.

Clary smirked, "Too late! They're here!" She said laughing as she skipped off to the door watching Jonathan's face twist in anger. She just stuck her tongue out at him as she threw the door open.

She was so busy making faces at Jonathan that she didn't even notice Jace's expression when he first saw her. His eyes bulged out raking up and down her body. His jaw hitting the floor. He was sure he was drooling but he didn't give a fuck. _She looked so fucking hot._

He quickly changed his expression back to one of unimportance, but on the inside he was a mess. Alec cleared his throat and Isabelle let out a giggle and Clary finally noticed them blushing and welcomed them inside. Jonathan stood up walking over to them hugging Isabelle bumping fists with Jace and Alec.

Clary just stood there awkwardly after Isabelle had hugged her. "Well," Isabelle announced. "I texted Simon and he's waiting outside with his mom's van so let's all head out!"

Clary walked behind Isablle and Jonathan who seemed to be in deep conversation, Alec being the protective older brother he is watching Isabelle carefully.

Clary felt someone's presence next to her and realized it was Jace. She immediately tensed and walked faster down the drive way. Jace pulled her back holding onto her arm, leaning down so he was face to face with her, his lips brushing against her cheek as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful Clarissa.

Her body immediately reacted shivering because of his touch and his words. A smile slowly spread across his face loving her reaction to him. She scowled snatching her arm back walking away.

"Dick," she grumbled under her breath as she got in the van.

She heard his chuckle and saw that annoying smirk on his face, "I heard that Clary."

"Good," she said crossing her arms. Sebastian gave her a warning look making sure she stayed calm. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello to you too, Clary. Thanks for saying hi and all." Simon called back from the driver's seat.

"Aw I'm sorry Simon!" Clary said reaching over and hugging him before she settled back in her seat. "Love youuuu Simon!" Clary said loudly, making Simon laugh. "Love you too babe" Simon winked starting the van and driving off.

Clary could almost hear Jace's eye roll.


	9. The Party

Clary shifted in her seat wishing Simon would drive just a little damn faster. The air in the van was heavy with the tension between Jace and Clary. The drive to the party was silent, everyone seeming to feel the strain between them.

Clary just glared out the window as Jace watched her smirking to himself. His eyes lazily skimmed over her barely covered legs and thighs, up to her beautiful face. Her big green eyes stubbornly avoiding his tense gaze. He openly stared at her, beckoning her to just look up at him.

She resisted of course.

She _knew_ he was trying to make her uncomfortable.

Clary let out a frustrated breath and brought her sweater around her body trying to cover herself from Jace's ogling.

Simon cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "So how's everybody doing tonight?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Fucking_ peachy_ rat boy. Now keep driving."

Clary whipped around and glared at Jace and couldn't help but punch his arm. "Don't call him that!" She spat.

"Feisty little one aren't you? I like that. However you should save that for the _bed_," Jace grinned and winked rubbing his arm where she had punched him laughing. He paused, his eyes glazing over as he watched her and abruptly looked ahead without sparing a second glance in her direction.

Clary could hear Jonathan and Isabelle laughing obviously amused by Jace and Clary's banter, Alec even cracked a smile.

Clary opened her mouth and quickly shut it, she didn't know what to say. It hurt, she wouldn't lie, what he said really hurt. But she held her head up high anyway and decided to act like Jace. Pretend she didn't feel _anything_.

Clary looked up to meet Simon's gaze in the rear view mirror and he smiled at her appreciatively. She smiled back and sat back against the seat closing her eyes, praying they would be getting out of the damn van soon. She knew she wouldn't last more than 5 minutes before she killed Jace.

* * *

Jace could hear the pounding of music coming from inside of Sebastian's house. They all poured out of the car as soon as Simon parked the car after 10 minutes of backing in and out until he 'safely' as he put it, parked. Jace rolled his eyes as Simon made sure to lock the doors to his rotting banana piece of crap 'van'.

"Can you fucking hurry up? Nobody's going to steal that piece of shit." Jace muttered earning a dirty look from Isabelle.

Simon rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be such a dickhead. If you have a problem with the van you could've drove in _your_ car. Or just walk you pretty little ass over here. So shut the hell up."

Jace rose an eyebrow smirking , "So what I'm hearing is you think I have a_ pretty ass_? Why thank you Simon."

"Are we going to stand around here all night feeding Jace's enormous ego? His heads big enough as it is. Because I thought we had a party to get to." Clary snapped, making everyone just shrug in response as she walked away.

Jace stayed behind getting scolded by Isabelle and Jonathan about being so 'rude' to Clary and Simon. He honestly couldn't care less about what they thought, he just nodded his head and followed the little red head that he just couldn't seem stay away from.

* * *

"Woah slow down there," Clary heard an amused voice say behind her as she took a swig out of a vodka bottle that she'd just found on the kitchen counter. She'd immediately headed to the kitchen when she entered the house, knowing it was the only place were she could drink calmly without blasting music or a crowded space with sweaty grinding bodies.

She turned and saw Sebastian smiling down at her, his inky hair falling across his for head.

"I didn't take you for the drinking type," he continued a teasing smile gracing his face.

She smiled in response and just raised her eyebrow, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said waggling her eyebrows a playful smile on her face.

He leaned closer to her leaning down so his body towered over her pressing her closer the kitchen counter. "I like that." His voice just above a whisper his eyes shifting down to her lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he placed his arms on either side of the counter next to her trapping her in place. "You like what?" She said all common sense seeming to leave her mind.

"Dude is there any food in this place or what?" Jace hollered loudly interrupting their moment. Clary sprang away slipping out from under Sebastian's arm. Clary sighed as soon as she saw Jace, his tall lean frame crowding the doorway. Aline attached to his hip, his hand lazily pressed against her exposed torso.

He of course let a slow smirk spread across his face.

_Bastard._

* * *

**AN: Late\Short update sorry. But if you enjoyed it please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like**

**Thank you for all your support and nice comments, it makes my day (:**


	10. The Beginning of the End

"So Clary," Aline sneered her name. "You're sleeping with Sebastian now? I thought you liked Jacey-poo," she cooed raking a blood red nail down Jace's chest. He seemed oblivious to Aline and Clary's altercation busy staring down Sebastian at her side.

Clary opened her mouth to reply to Aline's snarky comment but Sebastian pulled her back by her arm whispering in her ear, "Let's just get out of here."

Clary nodded letting him tug her away looking back watching Aline wrap her arms around Jace's neck. Jace too distracted entertaining Aline to even notice her departure. Clary couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched them.

She was pushed and shoved as they crossed through the too crowded living room. The air damp with the heat radiating off of everyone's sweaty bodies, all of them packed into the small space. Sebastian led her out through the back door the cold air cooling off her over heated skin.

"So how are you liking New York, Clary?" Sebastian asked still holding my hand as he turned to face her  
a smile gracing his lips. She'd never really noticed how rosy his lips looked compared to his black hair and pale skin.

"Well I've actually been here before, I used to visit my mom over here on holiday sometimes. I've always thought it was a really nice place especially during winter. It's just beautiful, I love painting when I'm here." She said smiling thinking back to all of the days she spent sitting on a bench in Central Park her sketch book on her lap.

"Ah well there goes another thing I learned about you today, you're an artist." He said smiling leaning closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist. Clary watched him get closer and closer and started to feel slightly uncomfortable almost suffocated as Sebastian crept closer. She smiled wry back at him in reply.

She gave a subtle step back and she saw something dark flash in his eyes but it quickly faded out replaced by confusion. "What's wrong, Clare? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly looking at him with wide eyes, "No. Of course not, I'm just not feeling well."

Before she knew it she was pressed against the house his breath fanning across her forehead his inky hair grazing her cheeks as he leaned in close to her, she suddenly regretted coming out there with him,. She'd wished she'd just stayed inside. There was something about Sebastian that was starting to feel a bit off. He gave her a slick smile, "I think I can help. I know of a few_ things_ I could do to make you feel better."

His lips seemed to be getting closer and closer to her at a rapid pace and she placed her hands to his chest ready to push him away when they heard a big crash come from the other side of the yard. A string of curses could be heard as they rushed over to see a flushed Alec and sparkly Magnus tangled in between Sebastian's patio chairs.

"It's_ not_ what it looks like_ I swear_!" Alec blurted out falling back over as he rushed to stand up. Magnus just laid between the chairs a self satisfied grin resting on his face as he watched a flustered Alec scramble  
his way to his feet rushing back into the house.

Sebastian busted into laughter, "Wait until everyone finds out about this! Alec Lightwood turned_ gay_ for the schools biggest fag!"

Magnus immediately shot up and jabbed a finger into Sebastian's chest, "You're not telling anyone about this!"

Clary hadn't known Magnus for a long time but she knew him being this mad and serious was something that rarely occurred.

Sebastian just swatted Magnus's hand away and replied in an amused voice, "Yes I am. And you can't do_ shit_ about it fag."

Clary gaped at Sebastian surprised at his words. Magnus eyes flashed with hurt and immediately hardened. "You can't tell anyone Sebastian. Alec's not ready for all of this," Magnus spit his green cat like eyes burning with hate and disgust.

Sebastian stepped closer to Magnus and jabbed his finger against Magnus's chest emphasizing every word that came out of his mouth, "I. Don't. Give. A. _Shit_."

That was when it was time for Clary to step in, she pushed Sebastian away from Magnus glaring at him. "You leave them alone Seb-!" she was cut off by a voice she really dreaded to hear.

"How about I _make_ you give a _shit_? Fucking ass wipe." Jace growled charging forward from the door his eyes a blazing gold Magnus seemed to give a sigh of relief at Jace's entrance. But Clary knew everything was just going to go downhill from there. Sebastian whipped around to face her.

"Get rid of him Clary," Sebastian said flatly.

"You have to leave Magnus and Alec alone," she said quietly avoiding Jace's dark eyes. "They're my friends and you can't hurt them."

Sebastian gave an amused laugh, "Loosen up a bit Clary. I was _just joking_ I was never going to tell anyone about this 'incident'._ Right_ Magnus?" He placed a heavy hand on Magnus's shoulder and Magnus winced and shook Sebastian's hand off of him and started to walking away stopping to say something to Jace, his voice so low that she couldn't hear what he said. Jace nodded in response and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes narrowed down at her as Magnus disappeared through the houses back door.

Sebastian watched Jace with an amused smile as Clary stepped closer to him, Jace looking at them both with a grim expression. "Where's Aline?" Clary called out to Jace breaking the tense awkward silence.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," he said calmly.

"Well you should go inside and look for her since she's your _girlfriend_ and all. You have no business being out here anyway," Sebastian could here the venom in Clary's voice when she called Aline Jace's girlfriend. He didn't think it'd be so easy to make Clary hate Jace, but apparently Jace didn't need his help because he could fuck up all on his own. He let an amused smile slip as he watched them banter back and forth. Clary getting angrier by the second.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jace said exasperated as if he'd said it a million times. And he probably had.

"Oh really? That's not what she said. And it sure seems like she is since whenever your around she seems to be stuck to your hip." She yelled her voice getting higher.

"She's not my girlfriend, like I said. I like to have fun. She likes to have fun. So I keep her around." He shrugged leaning against the houses wall examining his nails. "Either way I don't see why it's any of your concern, I don't owe you any explanations. You're not my girlfriend. I barely even know you, if I'm being honest." Jace said calmly not bothering to look at her. Very much more interested in picking at his nails.

Clary felt like the air had been knocked out of her as she gaped at him. His words effected her a lot more than they should have. She watched him for what felt like hours, until she finally mustered up any pride that she had left and finally spoke, "You're right. I'm sorry for asking about your personal business. It won't happen again." She said flatly, she turned toward Sebastian muttering excuses about not feeling well and refusing his offers to drive her home.

As she stammered away giving Sebastian excuse after excuse until he finally reluctantly let her go, Jace watched her through hooded eyes.

He watched her face flushed with anger, her hands balled into fist by her side, her red hair wild flipping from direction to direction the wind whipping it around as she spoke to Sebastian dismissing him, refusing his futile invitation to take her home. But her hard exterior hid all of the emotions swirling in her head with anger, but there was no mistaking when he looked into her eyes all he saw was pain, he saw the embarrassment he made her go through with those few words he had said to her.

He felt like shit. He was shit. He was a bad person. But that was what he had always been, a bad person. But as Jace watched her walk away and disappear into the night he couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a big mistake. He knew he wanted to win the bet, he knew he could. But he knew if he went through with it, he'd hate himself for hurting her. She didn't deserve it, but neither did any of the other girls he's messed with before. But he'd done it anyway. He guessed being rude to her and making her hate him was better than breaking her heart later on.

He looked up breaking himself away from his thoughts and met Sebastian's taunting eyes. He seemed to have been watching Jace lost in his thoughts obviously amused. Jace immediately narrowed his eyes at him, "Looking for something Verlac?"

Sebastian shook his head a smile still plastered over his face, "Not at all. Just concerned is all. You seemed a bit dazed off. Lost in your thoughts I see. Thinking of the little red head aren't you?" He smirked a sinister expression taking over his features.

"Actually no. I was thinking of how after I'm done with her your going to end up with my left overs. _Again_." Jace smiled sweetly at him.

Sebastian let out an inhuman snarl and spaced himself dangerously close to Jace, "I swear you're going to regret every little word you've_ ever_ even breathed in my direction, Lightwood. I will _break_ her. I _know_ you care about her, I'm not blind. And I swear I will break her, I will crush her fragile heart and watch_ you_ watch her fall apart right in front of you without being able to do anything."

Jace slammed his fist into Sebastian's face before he even knew what he was doing. Sebastian hit the floor and Jace immediately climbed on top of him any rational thoughts clouded by fury and rage. His vision was blurred as he repeatedly connected his fist to Sebastian's body.

Sebastian's body was limp under his. Jace's breath coming out in ragged puffs as people crowded around him but he barely seemed to notice. Faceless people ran to Sebastian's side as Jace stood up, his knuckles were bloody his shirt dirty and stretched. His eyes wild with rage, but he couldn't make himself calm down, he felt people holding him back muttering unknown words. He couldn't focus on anything but Sebastian. Every face, every voice was just a blur.

Jace leaned down and picked Sebastian up by his shirt, Sebastian's limp body swaying like a rag doll. His black eyes fluttered open as he let out a pained groan. "Don't ever threaten me again. If I ever see you near her again I will kill you. I swear it." Jace's words surprisingly low and calm, but it seemed that it made his threat just that much terrifying.

Jace let him go, Sebastian falling in a heap at his feet as he walked away the sea of terrified party goers forming a pathway watching him in shock as he walked calmly through the house and out the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good. I tried to make it a bit longer (: I really hope you guys like the story so far! If you do you could maybe follow/fav the story or comment?(: Will be updating soon!**


	11. Changing

"Clary! Clary hold on!" Simon yelled watching Clary pace quickly away in the opposite direction of Sebastian's house. She'd stormed away embarrassed and angry knowing she couldn't look Simon in the eyes after what happened with Jace. She knew Simon didn't know what had happened, but that didn't help ease her embarrassment.

"Clary where are you going?" Simon yelled angry finally catching up to her spinning her around to face him.

"Home."

Simon looked at her strangely, "Are you okay?" He asked his voice softening.

Clary hesitated for a second before answering, "Yes."

"Clary you know we've been best friends for a long time and I know when your lying to me." Simon spoke softly. "Now I'm going to ask you again, what's wrong?"

She huffed in frustration and tugged at her sweater, her mind an absolute mess; her thoughts scattered. She honestly didn't know how to answer.

"Everything," She said so low that Simon wasn't sure if he heard what she'd said.

"Clary what do you mea-" Clary cut him off before her could even finish.

"Simon I really don't think we should be talking about this in the middle of a side walk in front of a house party." Clary said giving him a wry smile.

"Well come on I'll take you home I'll just text Isabelle and tell her that were leaving so she'll find a ride with someone else." Simon shrugged heading toward the van assuming Clary would follow. He turned half expecting Clary to be walking next to him but she seemed caught up watching something going on inside Sebastian's house.

"Did you hear that?" She asked sounding on edge.

"No actually I didn't hear anything Clary. Now c'mon let's just go. The party was lame anyway. I much rather spend my Friday night binging on chips and playing D&G all night till the crack of dawn." He said walking over to the driver's side of the van.

"Was that your way of trying to make me laugh?" Clary stifled a laugh at Simon's offended face. He hopped into the car seat swinging her door open.

"I'll have you know Clarissa many people find me quite hilarious."

Clary couldn't resist the bubbles of laughter that erupted from her lips as she slid into the vans seat. Simon huffed and revved the engine, murmuring about crazy red heads under his breath.

"What did you say Simon?" Clary snapped.

Simon clearly startled, his eyes going wide. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, Yeah." Simon agreed rolling his eyes, "Now let's get out of this shit hole."

He pressed on the gas the old engine roaring. Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her grin. Simon edged the old van out of the parking space and sped off at a grandmas pace.

Clary's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror watching Sebastian's house's door burst open. She watched as a bloody, disheveled Jace walked calmly to the sidewalk, crossing his arms over his chest turning his head almost reflexively in her direction, even from a distance Clary could see his bright eyes almost glowing watching the van drive away.

Her heart faltered a beat as a small smile crept onto his dirty face until he was completely out of view.

* * *

"Clare Bear," Jonathan drawled, poking Clary's cheek endearingly.

Clary blinked clearly dazed, "Yeah?"

"You do realize we've been parked in the school's parking lot for the past 20 minutes and you just now realize that I bet."

Clary's eyes widened, "Of course not! I did know, I just felt like, you know, taking a nap." She stuttered out almost as a question.

"With your eyes wide open? Yeah sure Clary." Jonathan broke out into a fit of laughter and Clary couldn't help but laugh with him.

"But I'm serious Clary, mom's been kind of worried about you too ya know. She's actually considering calling dad to see if he can talk to you. You've kind of just been walking around sort of like a zombie. Personally it's starting to creep me out." He tried to joke offering her a small smile, but still seeing that hint of worry that he held in his gaze. She felt a pang of guilt, she didn't mean to make them worry about her.

But she wouldn't deny it. She did feel sort of like a zombie. Alive but not really living. Her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Jace all weekend stirring through her mind. She knew it was silly.

She knew what she felt for Jace was just infatuation.

Well at least that's what she tried to convince herself it was. It was impossible for her to feel any real feelings for the guy, she'd literally just met him. It was just his looks, she thought.

"There you go again, Clare. Spacing out getting that creepy look on your face." Jonathan said with a mock look of panic.

"This one?" Clary asked, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah! That one exactly!" Jonathan said letting a roar of laughter bubble out of his mouth, his laughter making the car shake.

"Well if you weirdos are done here we need to get to class!" Isabelle shrieked, startling both Clary and Jon making them both choke in between giggles.

"C'mon now! We're going to be late!" Magnus appeared beside Isabelle clapping his hands excitedly together, giving them both a wide smile.

Clary and Jon both got out the car exchanging smiles with both Magnus and Isabelle, finding Alec right behind them. Clary's eyes flickered from spot to spot looking to avoid a certain golden head. But he was nowhere to be seen

Clary's day went by all the same, looking and waiting for Jace to appear. But of course he never did.

She knew she should've been happy about him not showing up but she couldn't help but feel a strange heartache anyway.

* * *

**A/N**** Heeeeey! I really hope no one is angry with me for posting this! I know I said I was planning to not continue this story but I felt horrible for just letting my first story go like this so I'm planning to continue it! I have some BIG things in store for this story and I'm changing it's previous direction COMPLETELY I'm very excited and I hope all of you guys are too (: Thank you all for your continued support it means the world to me!**


End file.
